Brandon's Dusclops
Pyramid King Brandon |ability = Pressure (not yet activated) |debut = Gathering the Gang of Four! |location = Battle Pyramid }} This Dusclops is a -type Pokémon owned by Pyramid King Brandon. Biography Despite the fact that it had not reached its final stage of evolution, Brandon's Dusclops was incredibly powerful, possibly even rivaling his three Legendary Golems. It faced off against Ash's Charizard. Dusclops blocked Flamethrower with an incredibly strong Will-O-Wisp and then stopped Charizard from using Steel Wing with Shadow Punch before being hit by Dragon Breath. Dusclops then used Mean Look to stop Ash from recalling Charizard and grabbed hold of the Flame Pokémon's wing when he used another Steel Wing. Then Dusclops used Confuse Ray before pounding the helpless Charizard with Shadow Punch and burning him with Will-O-Wisp. Charizard furiously snapped out of its confusion and hit Dusclops with a powerful Dragon Breath. Dusclops fired another Will-O-Wisp in retaliation and then once again grabbed Charizard's wing when it attempted another Steel Wing. Charizard would have finished Dusclops with Seismic Toss if Dusclops hadn't been a Ghost type. Dusclops escaped from Charizard and finished him with a devastating Shadow Punch.AG190: Gathering the Gang of Four! Dusclops provided a considerable challenge for Ash's Bulbasaur, despite having been worn out from battling Charizard. It hit Bulbasaur with Shadow Punch and endured Razor Leaf. Then it ducked beneath Vine Whip and landed another Shadow Punch. Bulbasaur managed to land a Leech Seed but somehow Dusclops stayed on its feet, despite all the damage it had taken from Charizard, displaying unbelievable endurance. Then it used the Mean Look and Confuse Ray combination before burning Bulbasaur with Will-O-Wisp. Finally Bulbasaur snapped out of its confusion and charged a Solar Beam. The exhausted Dusclops didn't have time to try another Confuse Ray because of the Leech Seed, so it made one last desperate attempt to defeat Bulbasaur with Will-O-Wisp. Bulbasaur leapt over the attack and finally defeated Dusclops with Solar Beam.AG191: Pace - The Final Frontier! Known moves Using Will-O-Wisp Brandon Dusclops Shadow Punch.png Using Shadow Punch Brandon Dusclops Mean Look.png Using Mean Look Brandon Dusclops Confuse Ray.png Using Confuse Ray | Will-O-Wisp; fire; AG190: Gathering the Gang of Four! Shadow Punch; ghost; AG190: Gathering the Gang of Four! Mean Look; normal; AG190: Gathering the Gang of Four! Confuse Ray; ghost; AG190: Gathering the Gang of Four! }} Trivia *Brandon's Dusclops is the only Pokémon that was not fully evolved to have knocked out Ash's Charizard since it evolved from Charmeleon. **Dusknoir had not been revealed when Ash battled Brandon which is presumably the writers reason for not having Dusclops in its final evolution stage. It is possible that, if one forgets about the fact that Dusknoir did not exist when Gathering the Gang of Four and Pace - The Final Frontier were first broadcast, Brandon did not have a Reaper Cloth and was therefore unable to evolve Dusclops. Another possibility is that Dusclops simply might not want to evolve and might have a similar view towards Dusknoir that Ash's Pikachu has towards Raichu or perhaps it even hated its evolved form like Tyson's Meowth and Team Rocket's Meowth hated all Persian. References Category:Brandon's Pokémon Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Frontier Brains' Pokémon